As similar cancers from different individuals may respond differently to the same agent because of unique genetic vulnerabilities in the cancer, there is a great unmet need to elucidate the effectiveness of new anticancer agents using multiple representative cancer models. While recent technologies have improved the processivity of cytotoxicity analyses of compounds (see, e.g., Sharma et al., Nature Reviews Cancer, 10:241, 2010), these tests remain expensive, laborious, or both.